Fabric Softner?
by Dollyfear13
Summary: Another Shinigami substatute? what will renji do with this one?


Disclaimer: this will not fallow the bleach history line or plot perfectly I may take some of the ideaas and put them in ehrer but dont count on it! ( im not one for really remembering everythign and youttube sucks on my computer!curses hone line but reviews are still welcomed ;!plus we all knwo I dont own anyone but what I make the charachters say and forceing them into this very few unconftorable positions XD! lol.

Name: Nicia Urahara.

Age: a few years younger then Renji and Rukia.

Looks: Long curly Blonde hair like her brother reaches mid back. about 3 inches taller then Rukia. Has eyes that never seeem to look at anything with attention (pale blue color).Pale skin (also like her brother). seems lazy. has a small looking Zenpakutou that hangs from her left hip. Instead of wearing the shinigami clothes she has a tight fitting trench coat with a hood and zips clothes to seem almost like a dress around her. ( think of the Nobody coats from KingdomHearts.)when her hood is up you only see a few strands of her Hair that fall into her face and her nose down. around her eyes thees thick black color that really makes her Blue eyes stand out seems to wear it all the time from lack of sleep.

Temperment: acts like her brother but slightly more perverted. thinks all woman can take down any male they want. ( proves this point offen)and sarcastic with an attitude.

Zenpakutou: Alala ( named after a war goddess in greek history)

physicalform: a winged woman one large bat wing and one large fethared wing. connected with Nicia fairly quickly after Nicia obtained her. comes to her physical form often when she feels she is needed and when shes called apon.But usually calls for some sacrifice befor really listaning.

Past: youll find out in the first chapter.

Story: CHAPTER 1

Nicia walked in with her claass to the main room where the graduates would be sorted she was still nervus as they all formed into there lines her beingone of the last from her lat name she was in the back and waited as Yomamoto-Sama started reading off the sroll that told which would be accepted to each Gotei 13 squad.

While Yomamoto was reading off the list she let her eyes wonder over all of the Taichous of the Gotei 13. She wasnt surprised to see the Fukutaichous either. She still couldnt figure out what Gotei 13 squad she would be put in her skills varied fmo what she learned between Yoruichi-chan and her

Nii-san. She looked at her brothers former squad and shook her head she didnt want to be placed in that one. Thats all she needed to be praised for fallowing after her brother the rest of her life well non-life?? Her eyes ran over all off them slowly.

Soi-Fong a strict leader she knew. Yoruichi gave her a break down of what type of woman she would be and man after 30 years she was right Soi-Fong took on Yoruichis old division and really worked them. Also not a possability for her.

Ichimaru Gin. Her left eye twitched lightly when she saw him turn his head in her direction. too creepy defanitly not for Nicia. He just radiated i PSYCO /i to her. She would defanitly prefer another Squad.

Unohana Retso 4th squad captain. The weak squad it was called she wouldnt mind being in that squad. it didnt seem right that the were deprived of there pride it diserved. They were the ones who kept all the shinigami from dieing so fast. espescially the fools who Ban-kai trianed when they shouldnt. She didnt really ever have a problom with That squad.

Aizen Sosuke was where her eyes landed next. She had to fight herself not to cringe he seemed like such a nice Taichou espescially with Hinamori as his Fukutaichou. but again her insticts just threw bells off in ehr head and she averted her eyes qquickly to the next Squad.

Kuchiki Byakuya. Just his name comanded attention she wouldnt mind being in his squad. He had respect she wouldnt mind takeing orders frmo him His Fukotaichou seemed to still be new to this though as he stood slightly behind yet next to his taichou of the 6th Squad. She shook her head away from stareing at them as she noticed she had when the Fukotaichou looked right back at her with a smug smirk on his face causing her to sqowl lightly. she wanted her fan now anythign to not let that man see her.

her eyes scanned the rest of the captains none fo the other squads catchign her attention other then the 11th squad and the 10th. She was brought out of her daze though when she noticed there were only two other Shinigamis left befor her and again she knew she was the last one. That would explain why the Fukotaichou was fidgiting they were here for a long time already and she spent it talking to herself. Mabey she wasnt mentally fit for this job she wasnt sure yet.Nicia then woke herself from her small daze and seemingly lazily looked up at

Yamamoto-sama. and bowed lightly

Yamamoto" Urahara Nicia! There seems to be some confliction from the school on what squad you would of been better off in and the disicion was left to the other captains. Being as some probloms has accured inSoul Society there wasnt much thought and I have thought a salution. You will fight a captain." there were some gasps from the Fukotaichous and the rest as all the Captains already knew about this held there composure"now I know it may seem odd just out of the academy but from the reports you can deal with this and as Unahana-Taichou is here I have no ill thoughts of this araingment now What captain has descided to test the girl."

The iorny she felt when both The 11th squad and 10th squad looked at eachother was almost overwhelming for her. but on the outside she just nodded her head and watched the two lightly converse. befor Hitugaya-Taichou steped foward with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face as he walked closer to the girl seemingly everyone backed away. leaving a very spascious stage for the two.

Hitsugaya" well Zenpaki dosent see the point in him fighting you as hes positive you wont cut him So I will spar for today." he reached over his shoulder and pulled out his Zenpakutou and standing in a battle ready stance. watching Nicia take a few steps back from hitsugaya befor pulling out her 'daggar' everyone but the captains (excludeing Zenpaki) chuckled or outright laughed at the size of her Zenpakutou if you could even call it that.

Zenpaki nearly cried out of his laughter as he talekd to Yomamoto" and you thought _SHE _could fight me!? HAHAHA" this caused the others that were in the 11th squad to laugh as well much louder then the other squads also.

Nicia eyes actually took focus on Hitsugaya as she heard all the laughing her Raitsu flaired as she seemingly poured into her battle stance her eyes not looseing focus off of Her opponent.

Hitsugaya smirked and Flash-stepped behind her to have his eyes widend as he side stepped out of pure instinct. her Zanpaktou thrusted behind her as she spun around to face him. He saw the focus in her eye now causing him to actually rethink his disicion of not just takeing her into his Squad. He Shunpou'ed away from her now both Nicia and himself takeing a deep breath as they sized eachother up. Hitsugaya not wanting this to last long quickly called on his ban-kai this was a test so why not make her sweat it out? he smirked again as he thought of the own pun he used because he knew for a fact as his Ban-kai came out that she wouldnt sweat more like freeze.

The other captains eyes widend as Hitsugaya called forth his Ban-kai. Zenpaki muttering to himself as he kept a watch on Nicia. He noticed her shiver and payed mind to the fact her eyelashed already seemed to frost over.

Murmuring was heard all around as everyone with-held the quickly dropping temperature they could feel the cold winds and snow flakes freeze there skin and most either giggled or chuckled as they thought Nicia wouldnt try to withstand this and fight.

Renji himself tried his hardest not to laugh and spoke so only his Taichou could hear him over the howling winds." hai taighou does Yomamoto actually think she has a chance against him shes just out of the academy she cant handle the Ban-Kai!"

Byakuya not batting an eyelash or turnign to his Fukotaichou responded in a equal dismisive tone" He does she showed skill in quite a few fields so sparring wiht a captin infront of the rest of us wouldbe the most sencable thing to do." This caused Renji to shut his mouth and stop laughing as he turned to keep watching the Girl. His eyes widend as he saw Hitsugaya-Taichou already with a few slashes across his arms bloood dripping down his left as he held his sword ready infront of him glaireing through the girl.

Nicia shuddered from the cold seeping through her. She usually could withstand it but this was to i much/i . A Taichous BAN-KAI and she wasnt even in squad yet. She was shakeing also from her wounds already starting to frost over and it hurt like fuck! she growled to herself as she fellto her kneesher hands over her head holding her Zenpakutou straight to the ground and let her reitsu flow through it till she heard the whispers only she was familiar with. i " you know what I need first..." /i Nicia sighed as she smirked when her "dagger' sized Zenpakutou grow frmo where she was holding it above her head to a few inches into the ground she used it to lean on as she panted not likeing how her breath could be seen befor her eyes she sighed and mutterd to her sword " hai I know and I cant get his blood its to _cold_ you have to deal with mine..." she slowly released one hand from the hilt of her now regular sized Zenpakutou and gripped the blade right befor the guard and squeezed her hand harshly around it befor running her hand down to the floor then slouched foward as she felt her Raitsu pulse harshly around her and the raitsu from her blood covering her sword. not paying attention to the few gasps of those around her or the odd look from the Taichou she was fighting she let her eyes fall closed as she barely held onto her consciesness.

Hitsugaya eyes narrowed at the girls actions 'was she stupid cutting herself in this wethar she would kill herself.!" he was about to call back his ban-kai when slowly the seemingly passed out girl started to glow causing him to grip his sword tightly again. " you shouldnt be able to move" he called harshly to the girl. his eyes widend as he felt a raitsu not familiar like the girls pulse from the body..no the _sword._ His eyse widend as a form slowly came out of the girl the glow fallowing the form with it just pulseing around the girl. his mouth dropped when he saw a woman a _Strong _woman floating in the air. a billowing blood red skirt that didnt allow anyone to see her feet and a gold tanktop covering her top as she had glowiing gold marking her and dressing her she looked almost like an Roman Warrier and he flushed a bright pink not noticed by the others as the raitsu slowly grew. That wasn't was surprised him though it was the two wings comeing from the womans back one looked like a giant demons wing reaching a good 20 feet wide as she spread them behind her. the other a fethary white one also reaching the same length on her other side she was floating right behind Nicia with a viscious smile thats when he noticed. it looked exactly like Nicia only older and obviously more in controle.

Everyone around them gasped as they saw the flowting Woman not knowing what to do Zenpaki wanted to stab himslf from not fighting the girl the Zaistu was something strong he hadnt had a sparring partner for a while and he kicked himself mentally for underestimateing the young girl.Renji was stareing at his Zenpakutou slightly horriffied as it pulsed a red color wanting to be used. btu that wasnt what surprised him it was what it was telling Renji "dont touch her. _kill the boy! kill the Ice brat _" Renji was to schocked to even pay mind to anything else as his eyes were then diverted again to the girl.

Alala Hissed her pleasure as she grinned at the small boy infront of her. She understood why the Nicia called her as well, she hated this cold wethar and decided to counter and she knew how. but first she forced her golden sword in her hand to erupt in flames as she swung it in the air. First was First make shure the one who weilded her didnt _Die._ There were then gasps around her again as a flameing Lion junped out of the slash she made. The lion roared its hatered at those around it befor turnign to look up at Alala then bowing and courling around Nicia. Alala then Visciously smiled as she flexed her wings befor becomeign a blur as she slashed at the Ban-kai infront of her. Her girl wouldnt Die. oh no not for a long time she refused to let the girl die. The girl was **_HERS _**to choose if she died or not!.

Nicia sighed as she felt the pulsing heat around her and opend her eyes to see Alala grinning and slashing at the ban-kai infront of her. She felt so weak as she held onto her sword. Holding herself up she then noticed the flameing Lion surrounding her and reached out kindly with her bleading hand and almost let out a purr herself as she felt the flames warm but not burn her." hai arigatou Lander-san" She felt he vibrations through her back as he let out a growling purr of approval for being acknowleged." Do not worry Alala wouldnt let her young one be frozen or beaten by a child." They both looked up to see Hitsugaya let out an outraged cry as he sent the bankai in there direction. Nicia took in a shuddering and lung freeezing gasp as Lander moved from around her to stand infront of her running straight at the Bankai letting out a rawr of outrage when he and the young Taichous ban-kai both disapiered all the energy fadeing from Hitsugaya and Nicia.

Alala turned in the air and practacly floated over to the girl that was again slumped but still looking up Nicia and whispered low so some had to strain there ears to hear her as she leaned down and held the girls shin up and smiled " ahh Nicia-chan your getting better but this fight is over and Im not needed call for me again soon" she then proceded to bend down and closer to the girl and kissed her on the lips gently but firmly holding her lips to Nicias till they were the last thing that disapiered the glow finally disapiering from around the girl as she let out a shakeing sigh befor slumping foward unconscious and still pretty cut up, around her sword on the floor.

After the energy disapiered around both the fighters Hitsugaya panting and glairing at the unconscious Urahara harshly as he let out a small growl as he heard what all the others were mumbling to eachother. but stoped as he saw Unohaha rush into his line of viscion and start to tend to the girl as her and Isane quickly went to bring her to the 4th squads headquarters. As he made his way back to the line of the other captains he then scowled as he heard the current 13th Squad Taichou Ukitake "ah Kisuke-san would be proud of his younger sister. Remind me to send a message to the man." he was talkign to his vice-captain.

Byakuya and the end of the fight nodded his head ever so slightly befor talking to Renji" I will go tell the 1st Squad Taichou that she will be sorted into the 6th Squad. You Renji-Fukotaichou will escort the Urahara to with the 2 from 4th Squad and Inform her of her ranking of 3rd sseat in our squad." He then briskly made his way to Yomamoto.

Renji grinned and laughed to himself as he saw Yomamoto nodd his head then look over at Renji causing renji ot then walk over briskly not bothering to acknowledge the others that he cared of there stairs. and stopped and waited patiently for them to get her ready.Unohana sighed and smild softly at the unconscious girl befor turning to Renji and standing befor asking "Abarai-kun I assume she has been selected to go to Gotei squad 6 then?" Renji smiled again and nodded his head " hai- Kuchiki-taichou sent me to tell her shes 3rd seat in our division." Unohanas eyes widend at the high ranking but nodded her head " hai seems like a reasonable level for the girl. It really is about time Division 6 had a female with some sence in the top 20 ranks." Renji shrugged as he thought about it 'mmyeah its about time theres a woman thats beign pushed around like the rest of us top guys.' he thought to himself with a smirk. "hai mabey she can do paperwork to!" Unahana shook her head as they shunpowed there way to the 4th Division Healing rooms.

LATER

Renji was waiting by the room that held the new 3rd seat of the 6th division with his arms crossed and a leg bent leaning against the wall.He was plently aware the girl was up now and he was fairly sure she knew he was here to befor he sighed and finally knocked on the door befor walking in not waiting for a reply. " HEY! your in the 6th division your 3rd seat so hurry up we have work to do!" he grinned widely as he saw her get startled from the loud voice befor she growled at him causing him to blink confused then wideeyed as she yelled back " OI I COULD OF BEEN NAKED YOU JERK AND I WAS ABOUT TO GET DRESSED WHEN YOU WALED IN! BAKA!"she then clasped a hand over her mouth as she staired wide-eyes at her new Fukotaichou. Renji blinked then out right laughed as he thought to himself ' finally someone who isnt as uptight as the rest of the 6th division squad!' he then shook his head lightly befor laughin outloud" hah finally someone with a mouth almost as big as mine I dont think I could of handled another stiff in our squad!" he smirked as she noticed her sigh and ignored the small blush on her face. Nicia sighed feeling relived of not fucking up on her first day befor smileing and hopeing to high hell that she wasnt blushing lieka school-girl as she answered" ah dont worry Im sure you know My brother. Im told I have a mouth bigger then his so your covered on the stiff part Im far from it." they both let out a chuckle as Renji leaned over and helped her up befor turning and calling over his hsoulder" oi when your done getting ready ill be out the door so we can get out of here!" he then proceded to walk out and close the door smirking to himself as Zabimaru talked to him " ahh Renji I can see you as big of an idiot as ever and dont know when to wait stil..." Renji replyed with his sarcastic remark on the tip of his tounge " and your one to talk wanting to jump in on there fight befor." he could feel Zabimaru pulse lightly on his hip and looked down on it raising an eyebrow " well baka youll find out soon it seems I still know things about you that you wont figure out for a while!" Zabimaru then didnt reply as Renji silently fumed at the sword. Inside Nicia was getting dresses faily quick as she was thiking to herself " man I am such a baka I cant belive I blushed! bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka!" this inturn just made her blush more as she thought about the hott readhead out her door. 'AHH BAKA DOT THINK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU SERVE UNDER HIM!' this made her freeze in her spot as images made there way through her mind curtasy of Alala causing Nicia to blush crimson and pull her shirt quickly over her bandaged chest and tie it fairly quicker befor trying to take calm breaths as Alala made herself knows and whispered to the girl "ahh Nicia-chan I think you like him! lusting for your Fukutaichou now eh? Kawaii hopefully he knows whats worth things in this world judgeing from his Raitsu he likes to fight to mmmmm mabey we can have some fun with him eh?" Nicia proceded to punch her sword lightly on her hip as she whispered harshly back" shut-up! BAKA-Nii-chan!" befor runnign her hands over her new uniform smoothing out nonexisting wrinkls befor she opend her door and smiled up as the very hott redhead signaling she was ready to go. in side her head though she still heard the whispering of a very seemingly lusty Zenpakutou "ahhh you see that he likes you back give it some time and Im sure he willl want you over that Kuchiki he was stareing aat for most of our fight..." causing her to turn a small pink as she shunpohed after Renji to the 6th division head quarters. Not knowing how right her Zanpakutou was about her haveing to wait for Renji to even give her remotely any attention at all out of work.

Nicia Sat up suddenly from her cushy futon fighting a light blush and looked around her almost plain looking room befor shakeing her head as she thought of her dream then sighing and leaning back on her futon stareing up at the cealing of her room in the Urahara shop. She let out a sigh as she figured out what woke her up from the dream and called out lightly.

"ah Ururu you needed something?" she turned her head to the door and watched as little Ururu-chan made her way and sat with ner knees barly touching Nicias Futon on the floor as she bowed lightly

"hai we need another Gi-gai to be taken out and Urahara-san said you should be up anyway it should be a busy day since Abarai-san will be staying here for a while." after this was said Ururu bowed lowly again befor getting up and leaving Nicia to get up and ready herself.

Nicia didnt pay attention though as she stared at the spot Ururu was jsut sitting in whileeyes and slightly pale befor mumbling to herself

"nane?! why is he comeing here!" she then realised she was still just in the bandages around her chest and a light sheet over her waist down befor crying out and rushign around to get on her old Shinigami pants and her coat to cover her bandaged wrapped chest and balancing delacitly (more liek hopping around) on each foot as she put on her knee high black socks befor running her hands through her hair makeing sure it wasnt as crazy as she left it for the last 2 months that shes been hideing out in her room... befor walking out and down the hall to open the screen door to see a very familiar looking aquaintance talking to her brother up front. Just when she turned her back to them to close the door she felt stairs on her back as she again turned to look at Kisuke and Renji as they both openly staired at her as she walked closer to them with a small smile on her face befor being roughly pulled intoa bonecrushing hug by Renji. and laughing to herself as she hugged him back then pushed him away " ai-ai-ai Renji-kun dont grab so hard! ke-ke I havent seen you in a while wht brings you to the real world now?" she didnt notice her brother pull out his fan as he smirked in there direction watching them and holding back a snicker as he noticed his sisters ever delicate little blush as Renji had his arms around her befor waveign his hand lightly and turning " ai I see you can take care of him he will be staying with us a while so show him where his room will behe can have the one next to yours ah and get him a gi-gai!" befor disapiering again down the hall and out of sight from the two as they laughed together at him.

THE END!

I dont just want to write for the sake of getting this out of my head!. this will be NC-17 because it will contain graphic scenes ;o gatta love yaoi and yuri-ness! hehehe thats about it though so tell me what ya think and read read read ; Im still new to the who writeing out the fanfiction thing so I really would apreciate the reviews thanx for reading

Dollyfear13+


End file.
